Love heals all wounds
by merderbaby
Summary: Danielle Oliver lived a normal life with her boyfriend and her brothers, that is until she turned 20 and the necklace she's had since birth started glowing and she got sick. Now she must reunite with her birth parents, learn their magic, and unlock her own magic, all by her 21st birthday, on the night of the solar eclipse


"Hey slow down would ya, Hunter will kill me if my engine fails again." Dani laughed at her boyfriend

"Sorry it's just been 1 year since I've seen my parents…" Nick started

"And you miss them, I get it" Dani smiled

"Ya they wanted me to have some sort of normal life away from magic" Nick said

"And I guess that all changed when you met me" Dani said

"Hey never shy away from who you are, I love and accept you, magic and all, we'll get through this" Nick said as he pulled over and looked at his girlfriend

"Do you think your mom will be able to help me" Dani asked

"I do" Nick said kissing her softly

~…~

"Mom, Dad, I'm home" Nick called out walking into Rootcore

"Bowen welcome home" Udonna said as she spotted her son

"Where's Dad." Nick said hugging his mom

"Training Fireheart, why don't you join him" Udonna said

"Actually I need you're help, not me exactly, but someone special to me does, come in Dani." Nick called for his girlfriend

"Hello, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but Nick said that you would be able to help, regarding this magical neckless" Dani said approaching Udonna

"Of course dear, what seems to be the problem" Udonna said feeling a sense of magic coming from the young child

"I glow at certain times of the day, well not me exactly but my neckless, ever since I turned 20." Dani said as the sun part of her sun and moon neckless started to glow

"Oh dear it can't be, Athena" Udonna said gently touching the neckless

"What, whats going on, who's Athena." Dani looked at Nick

"Nothings wrong oh my dear child" Udonna put her hand against her mouth in surprise

"Mom you're scaring her" Nick said standing by his girlfriend

"Athena, is the daughter of the solaris and lunar knight" Leanbow said walking into the room

"The sun and moon, my neckless" Dani said softly

"Exactly my dear, there's a reason Bowen brought you here, he brought you home" Leanbow said

"What….I'm sorry I'm so lost here, my home is in Reefside, my parents were rangers, not knights, and my name is Danielle not Athena" Dani said as she ran out of the Rootcore

"What just happened, Mom explain" Nick said conflicted over what just happened

"I think we should show you" Leanbow said going over to the crystal ball

~PRMF~

"Woah, hold on, Dani is Daggeron and Electra's daughter" Nick said in shock after seeing himself and another child who looked identical to Dani but only as a small child

"Yes, and Electra will be home soon , she hasn't seen her child since she was baby" Udonna said softly knowing how much pain her dear friend was in when she thought her child was gone

"What happened how did they get separated" Nick asked

"When the great battle happened Daggeron took you and Athena into hiding, when Daggeron went missing, only you were found, no one knew what happened to Athena" Leanbow explained

"Wait, hold on this is so confusing, you're telling me my girlfriend, the girl I've known for the past 3 years is Electra's daughter, well I'm glad we're not related then" Nick rambled not seeing the shocked expression on his parents faces

"Girlfriend" Udonna said surprised

"Crap" Nick whispered to himself "Yeah for almost a year now, I was going to tell her about me being magical, and about Rootcore, but then she got sick and her neckless started glowing"

"Oh dear, Bowen you need to find her and bring her back here immediately. She just turned 20 did she not" Udonna paled

"Yea, last month, mom what's going on" Nick said

"Children born of element magic, must control their magic before their 21st birthday, or else…

Udonna couldn't finish the sentence

"Or else what" Nick demanded

"Or else the Eclipse will unlock all her magic and it will kill her" Leanbow sighed

"What, No, She can't" Nick stared not believing anything his father said

"We still have one problem if she does return" Udonna said looking at Leanbow

"Daggeron" Leanbow said

"What" Nick asked

"Well Electra, once she recovers from seeing her daughter for the first time in 18 years, will definitely train her in the ways of the lunar knight unlocking her lunar powers, but if Daggeron is truly dead no one will be able to teach her in the way of the Solaris" Udonna said

"Ok so half is better than none" Nick said

"We don't know what can happen if she can handle only half" Udonna said

"We need to get her back immediately, Bowen go find her." Leanbow said as Nick ran out of Rootcore

~…~

"Wait so what they told me is true, I was adopted, why didn't anyone tell me" Dani told her brothers

"They wanted to, especially when Mom and dad adopted us, but we never found the right moment, and then we went away to the thunder academy, and then we became rangers, and then mom and dad died, and we couldn't find it in our hearts to tell you." Hunter explained

"So, my whole life is a lie, I'm not your biological sister" Dani turned to Matt and Derek

"You will always be our little sister, just like Hunter and Blake are our brothers

"It's Nick, do you want me to cover for you" Derek said as the doorbell rang

"No, I'll handle it" Dani said as she brushed away her tears and opened the door

"Dani I'm so sorry I had no idea" Nick said as he brought her in for a hug and sighed as he felt tears seep into his shirt

"I feel like I don't know who I am, that everything I am or was, was a lie" Dani sighed as she stayed in his arms

"I know who you are, biology doesn't change anything, you're still the same person I met and fell in love with 3 years ago. Ok, listen to me I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that, I'm here, your brothers are here and we will get you through this I promise" Nick said as he lifted her chin and kissed her wiping away leftover tears

"If you're finished, biology or not we are still her brothers, and don't enjoy seeing you kissing our sister in front of us" Hunter said as Dani laughed for the first time since this life changing moment happened

"I hate to do this but my parents want you to come back to Rootcore" Nick sighed

"You should go and get your answers, we'll still be here" Derek said

Dani nodded and left with Nick


End file.
